Inuyasha Characters Discover Fanfictions
by Advi
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha discovers fanfictions. Read this short story to find out what they think of fanfictions!


Disclaimer: Advi does not own any rights to Inuyasha, the name or any of the characters associated to the series. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Inuyasha characters discover fanfiction**

By Advi

X

X

X

One day, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Naraku, Kagura, Toutousai, Kirara, Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta, decided to sit down in front of a computer to find out what people wrote about them in fanfictions. Unfortunately, one computer was damaged beyond repair. Below are the character's reactions to what they read.

Inuyasha's reaction

"DAMN THESE WEIRDOS! What the f&*% am I? A spawning salmon? One minute I'm with Kikyou, next I'm with Kagome, then Sango, Kagura and even Miroku and Se-sesshoumaru!?!?!? I AM NOT A PERVERT!!! THAT'S MIROKU'S JOB!!!!"

Miroku pokes his head into the room. "How rude, I only like touching women's bottoms."

* * *

Kagome's reaction

"Eeek! Wha, wha, what is this? How can I be Sesshoumaru's mate? And why do I always become youkai? As far as I know, humans can't become youkai completely. Even Naraku is still hanyou."

Kagome's reaction 2

"Gasp! What on earth! Why are they writing love stories between me and Kikyou? I'm straight!"

Kagome's reaction 3

"Now I'm in love with Naraku?" Slaps head.

* * *

Shippou's reaction

"But I'm just an innocent kid!"

* * *

Miroku's reaction

"Oooh… interesting," scribbles some illicit information down on a piece of paper.

* * *

Sango's reaction

"Honestly! I'm in love with that perverted priest, not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru!"

Sango's reaction 2

"GASP! How can people write about me being in love with Kagome-chan? I don't think I can join Kagome-chan in the hot springs anymore…" Sango massages her temples. After reading all these fanfictions she has a splitting headache.

* * *

Kikyou's reaction

"Why does Kagome keep running into Sesshoumaru after seeing me with Inuyasha?"

Kikyou's reaction 2

"I am quiet sure Sesshoumaru would not be interested in mating a clay pot like me and who the heck gave me that name?"

Kikyou's reaction 3.

"Why am I always portrayed as such an evil person?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru's reaction

"I shall hunt every fanfiction author that writes about this Sesshoumaru and kill them!" Golden eyes turn red.

Sesshoumaru's reaction 2

"My fury will be unleashed on the next imbecile to pen another love story between my worthless half-brother and I!"

Sesshoumaru reaction 3

"The sun will rise from the west the day I take on a human mate!"

Sesshoumaru's reaction 4

"How did I suddenly become a vampire?"

Sesshoumaru's reaction 5

Sesshoumaru destroys computer after finding a Sess/Jaken story.

* * *

Rin's reaction

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why can't I read those stories on the computer?"

"Because they will rot your brains!" says Sesshoumaru, as he walks out of the room with the computer.

* * *

Jaken's reaction

"This isn't fair! This Jaken-sama is left out of so many stories!!!!"

* * *

Naraku's reaction

"Ooooh they write me so well." Is reading a Kagome/Naraku story and enjoying it fully.

* * *

Kagura's reaction

"Ooooh, I don't die and become Sesshoumaru's mate? Hmmm…. Interesting." Reads more Kagura/Sesshoumaru fanfictions happily.

* * *

Toutousai's reaction

"What is Jaken complaining about? At least he gets to be in some stories! Waaaaah nobody writes about me!"

* * *

Kirara's reaction

"Meow?"

* * *

Kouga's reaction

"What the f*&^! Who's this Sesshoumaru and why the hell is he so popular and stealing my woman?!"

* * *

Hakkaku and Ginta's reaction

"Waaaaaaaaaah no one ever writes about us!"

* * *

That's the end of Inuyasha characters discovers fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoyed reading the above. : )

Edited on 02/02/2009. By the way, I am not bashing any particular coupling, I am just poking fun even at my own stories on this site. I guess I'll be seeing Sesshoumaru soon, since most of the Inuyasha stories I write have him playing the male lead.

Sesshoumaru: Hello. (cracks knuckles at author)

Advi: Uh oh...


End file.
